


The Best Worst Ted Talk Ever

by CaptainKirby



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Memories, Speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirby/pseuds/CaptainKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha gives a Ted Talk about the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Worst Ted Talk Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that_one_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/gifts).



 

"Why me?"

"Because, Tony would only talk about himself, Bruce would say no because he'd be scared that the stress will turn him green, Thor's out of the solar system, and Clint's on a mission." Fury explained.

"What about Steve?"

"Steve's giving a talk at the veteran's center."

"Damn it." She whispered under her breath.

"You do press conferences all the time, Natasha. What's so different about a Ted Talk?"

"Why are we even giving a Ted Talk about the Avengers in the first place?"

"Because, it's a new thing that's changing the world."

"Fine." It's not like she really had a choice.

"Great. You have two weeks."

Natasha walked out of director Fury's office with her jaw clenched. She didn't even ask about why she was uninformed about Clint's mission. Give a Ted Talk? About the Avengers? The nerve.

She brooded over the problem for a while, but couldn't come up with a decent excuse, or an idea for the presentation. That night, Natasha joined Tony for a drink, because she needed help, something that she rarely admits. But hey. If Natasha would ask for help on anything, it'd be this.

"Ask you? To do a Ted Talk? The nerve." Tony said as he took a drink of the local ale.

"That isn't helping me come up with what to say."

"Well, how long should it be?"

"Ten minutes."

"Hmm... Well... you could always just start off with a description of what we do."

"Which is?"

"We save the world."

Natasha took out a notepad and a pencil and started writing down the ideas that they came up with. By the end of the night she had a list of things to say. She put together a script and a slideshow (Coulson gasped at the scene of Black Widow fiddling around with powerpoint). For how stupid the idea was, Natasha was pretty proud of the presentation.

And, before she knew it, two weeks had passed. The conference was held in New York, so the locals alone packed the auditorium. That doesn't include the people who flew in from across the country, across the world, all because they saw "The Avengers" in the program.

Natasha waited back stage for her turn. She wore a nice, black dress with red high heels. A few minutes before Natasha walked on, Fury approached her.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"No."

"I'm unsurprised."

"This is still a stupid idea."

"Says the woman who spent the last two weeks fervently working on her talk."

Natasha smiled and shook her head, "I can't let us look bad."

"Natasha Romanov, you're on." A man wearing all black said. Natasha looked straight ahead, and walked onto the stage.

 

The lights were bright. The applause was loud. And Natasha could see familiar faces in the front row.

"Hello everyone. I'm sure that you have heard of a group called 'The Avengers'?"

The crowd cheered in agreement.

"And how they saved New York City?"

Another cheer.

"And how they defeated an army of robots?"

A third cheer.

"Great. Because I'm not here to talk to you about that. I'm here to talk to you about the things that people don't know about us." Natasha hit the next slide button on her clicker. Crap. The slide didn't change.

"Most people don't really know what we Avengers do in our free time." Natasha coolly continued as she kept hitting the next slide button, "Most of the time you see us, we're either fighting, or we're talking about fighting."

Finally the slide changed to a picture of Captain America dancing like MC Hammer. The audience roared with laughter. Natasha took the opportunity to sigh.

"But people forget that we're real people too. Not just protectors of humanity. We _do_ have lives, although they are a bit different from most."

She went to the next slide, which was a picture of all the Avengers walking along the California coast line.

"I have both the honor, and the pleasure of joining these... interesting individuals for both the bad times, and the good times. One great example of the good times is this. Tony invited us to join him for an evening in California. It was a great time, which included playing Frisbee with Steve's shield. Throwing that thing is no where near as hard as Steve makes it out to be."

The audience laughed again. The projector displayed a new picture now. One of a scene that occurred after every party held at Stark Tower. Thor laughed heartily while Bruce struggled to lift his hammer.

"This is our favorite party game: who can embarrass himself the least with Thor's Hammer. Each of us have our own party trick, or story to tell at social events. Thor brings out his hammer. Tony flies around in his suit. Steve tells war stories. And me? Well..." Natasha caught the knife that May threw from three rows back. The audience oohed.

"I play with knives." She changed slides to a picture of Coulson and his team.

"I also can't forget our support team. These guys clean up so many messes for us. Not to mention that they make few of their own." The next slide was a picture of jenga blocks all over the floor of their plane.

"So, I guess this is less of a Ted Talk than an extended thank you. To Coulson, his team, Nick, Steve, Tony, Bruce and Thor. Thank y—"

Then, out of the far, far back, an arrow soared into the projector screen.

"C'mon! Seriously? What about—" And then Clint was cut off by his own arrow, which exploded.

 

The next day, Natasha was back at the bar with Tony.

"At least you ended with a bang." He consoled.

"The pun isn't helpful."

"Wasn't he supposed to be on a mission?"

"He finished early and came back to see my talk."

"Well, the video reached a million views in like... two hours."

"Again, not helpful."

Tony finished his beer, "Well... At least you got to _give_ a talk."

Natasha paused, and then nodded.

"I guess I did."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, the MC Hammer dance and Jenga are references to my other stories.


End file.
